Ppr episode 52: Closest To The Genie Wins!
Previously on paw patrol rebooted, the remaining people searched for Chase and found him, Chase explained he wanted to be left alone he ran and was caught by nadakhani and was taken. Doris sacrificed herself to save Timothy and Timothy was freed. Katie called Sabina to help them out. Jay: ok stop here They stop and fall into the grass Marshall: where is his base Jay points above them Katie: that is big Claude: indeed They start running forward Timothy: we need to find that pot Lily: move quickly and quietly They do airjitzu and land on the roof Jay: follow me He busts a window and jumps through Timothy: I understand this is our enemy but that was uncalled for Marshall: yeah Jay: well I want to save the others They run up the stairs and stop infront of a door Sabina: listen into it She pushes him into the door Jay: ok geez calm it down He puts his head against it Jay: HEY I HEAR RYDER Katie kicks down the door Marshall: guys They look around Claude: no genie pot here Jay: keep looking He pushes stuff off the table Lily: I think I found it She holds it up Marshall: um that's a shoe Lily: oh She throws it and it hits jay Jay: ow, watch where you're throwing things Lily: sorry I guess Jay: hey this is fake it's a voice recorder He picks it up and smashes it Timothy: why do you keep smashing things Jay: I AM ANGRY Marshall: guys look its nadakhani Katie: be on you're guard They watch him move his genie pot and life his sword Sabina: what is this thing doing They see their friends fly out of the genie pot and land on the deck Nadakhani: into the sword you go They get sucked into the sword Jay: NO He shoots his lighting at the window and it bounces back and hits him Jay: great now I know what that feels like, not very good They jumps through the window and land on the deck Nadakhani: what a good surprise Marshall: just give them back dude Nadakhani: never He shoots ice powers and the floor freezes Nadakhani: bye bye He flys off Jay: NO! He jumps and does airjitzu Marshall: WAIT! He jumps and does airjitzu also Katie: wait what about us! Timothy: YEAH! Marshall and Jay fly after nadakhani Nadakhani: im being followed He shoots fire at them Jay: STOP WE JUST WANT OUR FRIENDS BACK Marshall: YEAH! Marshall shoots water at him Jay gives him a weird stare Jay: how did you just Marshall: no clue Nadakhani: take this He opens a portal Jay: NO! They fly through it Timothy: GUYS! Sabina: where did they go! Claude: somewhere not good Meanwhile Jay: ow Marshall falls onto him Jay: GET OFF He jumps up Marshall: where are we They walk around Jay sees a sign Jay: the digiverse End of episode Category:Ppr episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes